(1) Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to light emitting units, backlight assemblies including the same, and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to light emitting units used in display devices, backlight assemblies including the same, and methods of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may include a display panel, a backlight unit providing light to the display panel, and a chassis fixing the display panel and the backlight unit. The backlight unit may include a light emitting unit generating light, and a light guide plate guiding the light generated from the light emitting unit to the display panel. The light emitting unit may be generally provided in a plural number, and the plurality of the light emitting units may provide the light to the light guide plate. Various researches have been conducted for improving performance of the light irradiated to the light guide plate.